Typically, selector switches and potentiometers are utilized to control an electric guitar. A selector switch, for example, is utilized for selecting a desired combination of pickups. The selector switch allows a desired one or more of multiple pickups to be selected and placed in either a parallel or series configuration. Potentiometers are utilized to control tone and volume for modifying the sound provided by the electric guitar. The volume control allows a guitarist to vary the volume of the instrument while the tone control allows the guitarist to vary the tone of the electric guitar. Typically, the selector switch and potentiometer functions are not combined in a single control mechanism.
While there are practical advantages to combining selector switch and potentiometer functions a single control mechanism, such mechanisms have not found general use in electric guitars. Typical rotary control mechanisms must have sufficient gripping surface for operation which causes the mechanism to extend up from the mounting surface of the guitar. A typical push-button switch must also have sufficient clearance between the switch and the mounting surface of the guitar so as to facilitate inward movement of the switch. Such clearance inherently necessitates that the combined push-button/rotary control mechanism sit higher, i.e., extend further away from the mounting surface on body of the guitar, than would be necessary if the mechanism were not pushed inwardly so as to effect actuation of the push-button switch thereof. As a result, typical push-button/rotary control mechanisms have proved unsatisfactory for use with electric guitars due to significant change in the instrument's profile resulting from the added height of the combined control mechanism. For example, the additional height needed for travel of the push button switch results in the mechanism extending a greater distance than normal from the surface of the guitar. The result is that when a contemporary rotary/push-button switch is used on an electric guitar, it is likely (if not inevitable) that pushing the knob will also result in some undesirable amount of rotation of the knob which in turn undesirably varies the volume or tone of the guitar. Further, added height can result in inadvertently pushing the switch resulting in a dramatic change in the sound of the guitar. The use of such mechanisms may require the musician to strum the guitar differently to allow for the presence of the higher control mechanism. As such conventional push-button/rotary control mechanisms have not found general use in electrical guitars.
In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a electric control assembly which facilitates selection of a desired combination of pickups (for example), which mitigates the likelihood of inadvertent operation thereof, and which is suitable for use on electric guitars, as well as in various other applications.